falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Comrades' League
The Comrades' League is a radical socialist group based in Richfield, Minnesota. History Formation (2259-2261) In ﻿2259, Lance Freeman, an African-American dweller in the Minnesotan Wastes, stumbled upon a secluded bunker in the hills of southeastern Minnesota. It was unprotected, and Freeman walked in. Bullet-riddled, decaying corpses lay all around the bunker. It seemed a large band of raiders had broken in and overwhelmed the soldiers. While searching the bunker, he found a number of fresh books about political ideals, military tactics and strategy, and tomes of history. Freeman stayed at the bunker for weeks, living off MREs and finding parts to fix a custom-made grenade rifle he discovered while exploring the bunker complex. Eventually, after several months, survivors found the military installation and caught Freeman off-guard, at gunpoint, intending to rob him and kill him. The black's carefully worded argument for survival guaranteed both safety and the formation of a new, post-War society: the Comrades' League, created on socialist ideals. Over time, the small gathering of survivors blossomed into a fully fuctional underground city. But the bunker was full, so Freeman lead the survivors to Richfield, his old home. He ordered for the socialists to make sure his former neighbors submitted to leftist rule. Any opposittion would end with death. The Comrades swiftly conquered and tamed Richfield, then developed farming programs for self-sufficiency and adopted an isolation policy. Guards with leather armor and assorted weaponry patrolled the city, and occasionally conducted reconnaisance on the surrounding area. But in the third year of the Comrades' Richfield occupation, the farming programs failed, and fights over the remaining food occurred daily. As total collapse loomed near, Freeman ordered daily scavenge missions, and finally abandoned the isolation policy. Richfield's new owners survived, and for the next ten years, the group prospsered. Era of expansion Bloomginton War (2272-2273) In 2272, Freeman's death and the subsequent city-wide funeral was to distract what was going on behind the scenes. Lance and his top advisers were planning to take-over the city of Bloomington to enable the Comrades access to a bigger city, more farms, and more people. Civilization in Bloomington wasn't organized for the most part, but a small village by the name of Kennedy existed. Freeman wanted to conquer Kennedy and tame its inhabitants. Capturing the savages in the outlying areas of humanity in the city was a bonus. Less then two months after Lance's death, Bloomington was attacked by several platoons of the Comrades' League. After four days of battle, the offensive was repulsed. Unable to push past enemy defensive positions, the battered units retreated, and afterwards were put in the Punishment Company. After the Comrades' total failure in trying to capture Bloomington, the citizens of the area began to unite. Kennedy grew into a developed settlement. The new chairman, Joseph Palach, decided to ambush and slaughter Bloomington caravans at will. The deployment of soldiers to commit these crimes ended in 2273, when the discovery of the MSP Aiport by a scout became more important. Minneapolis-Saint Paul Airport War (2273-2277) When a Comrade scout by the name of Ulyanov discovered the MSP Airport, Chairman Palach decided to push most forces to capture it and secure it for further incursions into the Twin Cities. Colonel Osipovich, the commander of the forces in the failed Bloomington War, was given a second chance by Palach. One-hundred sixty soldiers, either green recruits, experienced soldiers, or weathered veterans, marched with Osipovich to MSP Airport. They found it inhabited by a xenophobic tribe, equipped with military-grade weapons. For the first year, the Comrades fought long-range battles with the rival tribe, and made no progress into the Old World structure. Osipovich made headquarters in a series of urban buidlings far from the airfield. Eventually, the tribals began to grow weaker, as well as the socialist forces. Osipovich sent Ulyanov back to Richfield, where he gave the news of the conflict. Palach sent fifty more soldiers, and gave orders for a direct attack on the airfield. The assault began on the eve of 2274. After four hours of ranged battle, the Comrades rushed towards the opening to the airport. The tribals there had set mines, however, and the attackers were being blown to pieces and taking intense gunfire. They had to retreat under enemy fire. The attack saw twenty socialists dead and an unknown, presumably smaller, number of tribals. As the war grew longer, Comrade patrols in St. Paul began to target raiders and secure some of the southern side of the city. This aggravated Brandon Fisher, a warlord in St. Paul. Now having to fight both Fisher's bandits and the airport tribals, the colonel was unsure if he could win. By 2275, the citizens of the League were asking for an end to their dead brothers, fathers, and husbands. Palach's ambition was not to be stopped, and with pressure mounting on Osipovich, he deserted the army one night, and was never seen again. A new colonel, William Dybenko, was sent to the front. He could see the MSP Airport expansion wasn't worth it, and was reluctant to go. But he had to, lest he'd be killed. His new plan to win the war was to launch a direct assault on the airport by storming the airfield and the concourse directly. Many men would die, but to end the war, it had to be done. He had 200 additional men with him. For the first two weeks, they were deployed in St. Paul, doing heavy combat with Fisher's soldiers. Only 170 remained by the end of the two weeks, but the battle-hardened soldiers were ready. On October 30th, 2275, the infamous Dybenko's Assault began. Leading his troops and inspiring them with his big .44 Magnum, the army rushed into the airfield, but were being cut-down by tribal rifles every second. The 40 men assigned to attack the concourse had been ambushed by a huge group of raiders, and were slaughtered by the time Dybenko's charge started. Ten minutes after the disaster began, it ended. The human-wave offensive saw 90, socialist soldiers die, along with the death of Dybenko. The tribals suffered hardly any casualties. Palach began sending more and more soldiers, as he saw the Twin Cities essential to the Socialist State he was to make. After the disatrous Minneapolis Expansion, Palach ordered Colonel Andrew Summers, the sole officer at the MSP Airport, to abandon the MSP Airport expedition, and return home with the 400 remaining troops. Minneapolis Expansion (2275-2277) By 2275, the war at MSP had been draining the League of resources. Palach decided it was vital to seize two outlying cities of Minneapolis to march directly into the ruined city itself: Edina, a small trading village, and St. Louis Park, a city of savages who could be tamed. Socialist forces advanced on Edina shortly after the order was given, and slaughtered any resistance. Cain Archer was willing to co-operate, and, since he was a lead figure in the town, people listened to him. Cain immediately became a major in the Comrades, and was charged with keeping Edina under control. The major oversaw drafts in his town, sending ten young men to the Comrades every two months. In 2277, the arrival of Cain's son, Raymond Jude Archer, complicated things for the socialists. The major convinced Palach to spare ninety men to capture St. Louis Park after his son left, speeding up the process to capture Minneapolis. St. Louis Park was taken quickly, but a lengthy insurgency caused more and more men to be deployed there. After the Battle of Edina, the 100 Comrades in SLP were cut-off from their supply lines, and so, their numbers rapidly dwindled down to twenty. Those men deserted the army and headed for Minneapolis, later becoming residents of Riverside Plaza. Battle of Edina (2277) After his father told Ray the Comrades were going to assault Minneapolis, Ray immediately returned to his new home, telling the leaders of Riverside Plaza, the Jesuits, and Greyhound the socialist plot. Noticing the Comrades recent attacks in St. Louis Park, they decided action had to be taken. Ray Archer had gathered a coalition of soldiers from Riverside Plaza, the Jesuits, Greyhound, and various survivors in Minneapolis that numbered 180 men. Knowing the Comrades' situation in SLP, he skipped re-conquering the city, instead choosing to manuever around and attack Edina instead. The force arrived in Edina after two weeks of travel, prepared to do battle. Edina was moderately guarded, with 50 soldiers protecting it, but Raymond had the numbers. A short battle ensued, and afterwards, every socialist that surrendered was executed. Ray personally conducted a chilling execution of his father in front of the entire city, and announced that he'd be overseeing things from that point onwards. The Battle of Edina ended three weeks later, after two Comrade assaults were successfully defended against. Palach, knowing he was overstretched, abandoned the Minneapolis Expansion, effectively leaving troops in SLP stranded. Decline (2277-2280) After the prolonged war at the MSP Airport and the failures in Edina and St. Louis Park, the Comrades' League went into decline. Frequent raider and tribal attacks wore down Richfield's defenses daily, and men and women working the farms were killed and scalped by the tribal foe. Palach launched a punitive expedition against the tribals, marching on the local settlement of Deadplain. The Comrades massacred the clan, butchering the men, raping and killing the women, and bringing back the children for "re-education". Stopping the savages didn't stop the raider attacks, however. Each military expedition to destroy the bandit settlements just made more, and Richfield defenses weren't so good. In early 2278, an upgraded wall of defense was made, with cars as destroyed barriers, wooden walkways, and sniper towers. The raiders just increased their numbers in assaults. The city guard was barely able to hold-off their rivals, and worker casualties were mounting. Ulyanov, the scout who found MSP, discovered the location of the main force behind the raiding parties: a settlement on the Missisippi River, named Jonsburg, where Jon Harris's Vanguards were headquartered. Jonsburg was a den of thiefs, whores, and drug kingpins, all under Jon's command. He styled himself Kaiser Jon. Ulyanov, who had followed a raiding party on their way back to Jonsburg, was offered Head of Reconnaissance, a desk job that guaranteed him from going out into the Wastes, but he denied. Palach assigned one-hundred soldiers led by Colonel Summers to raze Jonsburg to the ground and kill every inhabitant. After four weeks of marching, the column located Jonsburg and launched a night-time assault. The guards ran from their posts, leaving the gate open. Comrades flooded the un-paved streets, butchering anybody to be seen. Hideous scenes of crime were seen, with soldiers raping women and murdering women, castrating and then killing men, and even burning people alive. Jon committed suicide, choosing deatth over torture by the socialists. Afterwards, the city was destroyed. No Comrades died, but due to insufficient rations, over half the force would die of starvation on the way back to Richfield. Palach deemed it was semi-successful, and began to build more farms for more food, which meant more rations. This required more soldiers and workers, which there were plenty to pick. Conscription for the Comrades Army and the Workers' Force started/ The Palach Purges A small group of officers and councilmen decided to try and get rid of Palach. Most of the important officers and councilmen were in on the idea, and they got several squads of soldiers in on the idea. Ulyanov, the renowned reconnaissance trooper, was offered another desk job in exchange for helping overthrow Palach. He denied, and afterwards informed Joseph Palach of the traitors, naming most dissidents. Ulyanov's information started the first of a series of purges. Mass murder was rampant in the city, as the Red Guard gunned down anyone associated with the leader of the rebel group, a man named Tom Zaslavsky, who had been a popular colonel in the Comrades Army. Zaslavsky, who was hiding out in an apartment building on the edges of town, was found and forced to watch all of his harbourers die. Afterwards, he was executed by Palach's strong-man, Omar Rusanov. The First Purge had ended.. Rusanov was tasked with assassinating opponents of Palach in the Second Purge, after Palach's paranoia had set in. Omar murdered eleven councilmen and officers of the army in the second event of killings, while planning the deaths of twenty-six others. After the Second Purge, Joseph met with Omar one night. As Omar spoke about his service in the MSP Airport War, Palach drew his Torkarev pistol on his enforcer and shot him three times, dead center. Culture The culture of the Comrades is vastly different than "normal" factions in the Wasteland. The Comrades have adopted Russian names and Russian phrases to add to their socialist ideals, because the first successful revolution occurred in Russia.﻿ Equipment Weaponry The Comrades use common Wasteland weaponry, such as double-barreled shotguns, 9mm submachine-guns, bolt-action and lever-action rifles for basic infantry. Explosive units often use grenade rifles and launchers, but a missile launcher is seen occasionally. Uniform The standard-issue uniform for troops is the Afghanka field uniform, although due to resource needs, only about twenty have been made and issued to soldiers. In place of these uniforms, men wear leather armor. Category:Groups Category:Adoptable